The Guardians
by batsojopo
Summary: An AU story where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are sent to find out the truth from miner reports of another possible candidate for the Jedi. This is a sequel to Initus.
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardians**

Rating: K  
Summary: Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi are sent to find out the truth from miner reports of another possible candidate for the Jedi.  
Notes: This story is a sequel to Initus.  
Disclaimer: All canon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled one, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Timeline: 43 BBY

Speech: " "  
Training bond communication: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter One**_

Fifteen-year-old Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi looked over the cockpit controls once again. It had been three years since he was apprenticed to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. If he thought being an initiate was difficult, it was nothing compared to being a full padawan. At least his friends were apprenticed. That made him happy. The four of them had stayed up late in Bant's room talking about their masters and how different they were from one another. By the time he got back to his own room he collapsed into bed and slept until his chrono went off.

Having fun with his friends was one thing. What wasn't good was that he never even read the datafile for his upcoming mission. This particular mission in fact.

If Obi-Wan knew anything about his master, it was that the older Jedi already knew that he didn't spend any time in preparation. He didn't even get in any morning meditations.

A flickering reflection from one of the viewscreens caught his attention. Obi-Wan turned and watched as his Master entered the cockpit and sat down in the co-pilots seat. Qui-Gon had shoulder length dark brown hair and a beard that was barely showing any hints of gray.

Knowing what was coming, Obi-Wan frowned and then let out a sigh.

"What is it, Padawan?"

Obi-Wan hoped he could say what was on his mind in such a way that he knew at least where they were headed. "How long will mission take?"

Qui-Gon gave him a look that spoke otherwise. At least he didn't state outright how well he knew of Obi-Wan's penchant to spend more time with his friends than studying and preparing for their missions. "Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan frowned as he looked away. He knew he was caught. Qui-Gon didn't have to say anything else. "Sorry, Master," he finally mumbled.

"Padawan, I know you enjoy being with your friends, but that is secondary. Being a Jedi is first and foremost," the reprimand came out loud and clear.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan knew not to complain, instead, he rose from his seat and went in search for his datapad. After finding it and reading over the information, he went back into the cockpit and sat down in the now vacated co-pilot's seat. "Master, have you been in Wild Space before?"

Instead of a frown, Qui-Gon actually smiled. He glanced at the instruments then over to Obi-Wan, "Some parts of it, but never to this particular planet."

"Ter System," Obi-Wan read the overview again. "Have you ever heard of 'guardians' before?" He paused. "All I have is that miners report about them ever so often." He let his voice trail off. At this point, he wasn't sure if he should take what they told the High Council truthfully, or with a grain of salt.

"I don't really think miners would lie to lure Jedi, even if it's to a place such as this."

Something about Qui-Gon's words bothered him. "But what if they did, Master? We're so far out that we would have no way of getting any kind of help in time from the Temple."

Qui-Gon answered with another smile. "We will face that trial if it comes, Padawan. Plus, it's pirates that we need to be cautious of, not miners."

Obi-Wan turned back to the large viewscreen, trying not to let his master's comments bother him more than they already did. _Who are these guardians,_ he wondered once again. From what he read it looked more like a rumor than anything else. "Do you think these rumors could be some sort of superstition?"

"Maybe. Most miners, though are levelheaded because of the dangers of their occupation." Qui-Gon paused, "Think of it this way Padawan. Because of the inherent danger of what we do, do Republic citizens think we have superstitions?"

Obi-Wan was not expecting that. He pressed his lips together, trying to digest what Qui-Gon said. "I guess," he began, "I never really thought of it that way."

The jump into the farthest areas of Wild Space was peaceful enough, and soon they were hoovering in orbit over an unnamed planet. It was the right coordinates, which was good. Obi-Wan was expecting to encounter at least some amount of debris in orbit. There wasn't any. What bothered him even more was that whey they crossed over and saw inky blackness down below. There was no light pollution. No light pollution meant no technology, or so Obi-Wan believed.

/Master./

Through the Force, Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon approach. "I see we've arrived."

"Yes," Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm not sure if this is the correct place, though."

"Why's that?" Qui-Gon sat down in the co-pilot's seat and looked over the instrumentation.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Shouldn't there be at least some debris in orbit? At first I thought this was the wrong planet."

"Maybe, Padawan."

Obi-Wan glanced over to Qui-Gon before turning his attention back to the instruments. "I would have also thought there would be at least something."

Pulling out his own datapad, Qui-Gon tapped out a few commands and then began reading the information that now began to scroll across the screen. "There was a mining expedition sent here several millennial ago. They lost contact so another was sent. That too disappeared. It was assumed all were killed."

"Why didn't I get that information?"

The older Jedi indicated his datapad. "When Tahl found out where we were going, she gave me this."

"So is that information only for Masters?"

"I'm not sure." Qui-Gon held the datapad by its edge and tapped it against his other hand.

"Well, if no one returned, then what about us?"

"Trust in the Force, Padawan."

Qui-Gon's comment was not what Obi-Wan was wanting to hear.

The planet below looked innocent. Using scanners on the blue and green orb produced an abundance of life, but that was it. Calibrating the sensors for dense clusters of life proved more effective. In the equatorial region there were quite a few settlements, if they could even be called that. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if they were truly settlements or just groups of life forms in the same area. Under Qui-Gon's direction, he recalibrated the sensors once again to search for any metal or any form of technology.

The screen came up blank. It looked like there was little in way of metal forms, or droids down below.

"Master," Obi-Wan called over his shoulder. When the older Jedi appeared, he continued, "I've the largest settlement's position in the nava computer. I also scanned for metal forms like you asked, but nothing came up." He indicated the blank screen.

"Interesting." Qui-Gon pursed his lips before placing a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Very good, Padawan." He went to sit back down. "I want you to land the ship far enough away so that we won't startle the locals with our presence."

"Or the ship." Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the controls. With minimal interference from the atmosphere, they were soon flying just above the treetops and headed towards one of the nearest clearings. "How long has it been?"

"For what, Padawan?"

Obi-Wan split his attention between looking for a clearing the right size, and his master. "That the miners landed here?"

Qui-Gon reached for his datapad once again and pulled up the information, "At least two millennia, maybe even three."

"So they might not have much in the way of technology."

"Or their technology moved in a different direction. One can never be too careful with a meeting such as this." Qui-Gon gave him a knowing look while reaching for the straps to secure himself into the seat.

"Or they could all be dead."

"Don't be so sure, Padawan."

Obi-Wan nodded as he focused his attention on the task before him. "There," he indicated with a nod.

"Very good, Padawan." Qui-Gon placed his datapad on his lap as Obi-Wan brought the ship around and landed in the clearing.

When the engines were powered down, the two Jedi went for their traveling bags and exited the ship. The trees were tall, and a light ash type substance drifted down from the leaves high above.

"What is this stuff?" Obi-Wan scrunched up his face as he looked towards the tree branches. One got in his nose and he sneezed.

Qui-Gon looked up, but shaded his eyes. "I'm not sure." He frowned then turned his attention back to the trees before them. They shuddered and a loud buzzing sound came down and surrounded them. The two quickly pulled their hoods over their heads and knelt down.

Obi-Wan could feel it on the edge of his senses. It wasn't much, but something was there. /We're not alone, Master./

/I know./

As quick as the swarm started, it was over, leaving the forest eerily silent. Standing up, Obi-Wan and then Qui-Gon lowered their hoods and looked at each other.

"We need to keep moving." Qui-Gon cleared his throat and continued in the direction of the largest cluster of lifeforms Obi-Wan found on the scanners.

Obi-Wan stood there for several minutes with a frown on his face trying to concentrate on the presence just at the edge of his senses.

"Come Padawan," Qui-Gon called.

The Jedi's voice brought him back. "Yes, Master." Obi-Wan hurried to catch up with Qui-Gon. The Jedi master was almost out of sight, but easy enough to catch up.

A short time later they reached the outskirts of an abandoned settlement. Thinking it was best, the two retreated back into the forest, but close enough to see if the place was truly abandoned. It was almost impossible to see how early or late it was because of the tree canopy. All they could tell was that it was still light.

Settling down near the base of a large tree, Qui-Gon pulled out two rations from the ship's storage for their meal. Hopefully this would be the only time they used the prepackaged meals. The sound of small birdlike creatures was the only thing that broke the silence. "No fire?" Obi-Wan asked between bites.

"Not until we know for certain it's safe, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon pulled out a small canister and removed the lid before unscrewing the top. Using the lid as a cup, he poured some dark liquid into it and took a sip. Even from this distance he could smell the aroma of sapir. If there was one thing he knew, his master never went anywhere without his tea.

 _TBC…._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Guardians**

Rating: K  
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent to find out the truth from miners reports of another possible candidate for the Jedi.  
Notes: This story is a sequel to Initus.  
Disclaimer: All canon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled one, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Timeline: 43 BBY

Speech: " "  
Training bond communication: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

Obi-Wan smiled as he looked up again to the leaves far above. The ash had stopped falling some time ago leaving everything looking gray, or better yet a dingy snow. He turned to Qui-Gon and watched as his master meticulously put his canister back together and then into his pack. Deep inside, he knew there would be small bags of sapir tea, ready to be brewed into his next batch.

As before, and on the edge of his senses, he felt something. It wasn't wrong, just odd. "I hope we didn't scare the villagers away."

Qui-Gon looked towards the village. His eyes narrowed, "I don't think so, Padawan."

Putting their supplies away, the two Jedi rose and went back to the edge of the settlement. This time there were several human, or at least humanoid creatures doing various tasks. The surprising thing was that there were no droids. While keeping out of sight, and their Force signatures hidden, they were able to remain in the trees and scout around the small settlement.

"Darna?"

Obi-Wan stopped, which made Qui-Gon stop. They watched as an older woman appeared from one of the tents.

Two girls, at that age with long gangly legs followed her into the clearing. From their coloring along the children looked to be the older woman's. She paused and motioned for the girls to stay then went towards another tent. One said something, but the woman shook her head. Leaving the two girls behind, she approached one of the larger shelters. A woman in brightly colored clothing came out and said something while pointing.

"Ne, no volu,1" Darna shook her head. The protest didn't work and Darna's shoulders slumped in defeat then left.

Obi-Wan wanted to march out and give that woman a piece of his mind. No one should be treated in such fashion. /Master?/

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. /I know you want to help, but I'm not certain it would be wise, at least at this time./

/She didn't do anything./

/That we know of. Now come./ Qui-Gon put a bit of Force suggestion in his words, not sure if it would work through their training bond. Obi-Wan never said it didn't, but he did follow him out of earshot.

As soon as Qui-Gon stopped, he turned and looked at Obi-Wan. "I know you, Padawan." His voice softened, "I know you want to make whatever it is, right."

"But…."

"You might make things worse for everyone, including the woman." He placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, "There is a reason for what you-we saw."

Obi-Wan frowned then sighed. "Yes, Master."

Rustling from the underbrush was the only warning they had. A creature neither Jedi had seen before burst from the foliage with claws outstretched from multiple hands, lept towards them, its mouth open and razor sharp teeth barred.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon threw the animal against the nearest tree.

Obi-Wan shook his head then pulled out his lightsaber, while stretching out his other hand, ready to use the Force to defend them.

Behind them, another creature attacked, and Obi-Wan was ready. He lit his lightsaber and cleaved the animal in half while in mid-jump.

The first creature stood up and shook its head. Something slipped and the Jedi could feel cold and darkness emanating from it. It snarled and lept again but was impaled by a spear, killing it instantly.

/Force sensitive./ Obi-Wan whirled around, reaching out with his senses to see if there were any more.

Instead of another creature appearing, it was a youngish girl with dark hair holding another spear. She backed away at the lightsabers, fear mixed with caution coming from her.

Taking the first step, Qui-Gon deactivated his lightsaber and put it back where it belonged, then spread his hands wide. "We mean you no harm, young one."

The girl looked back at Obi-Wan who, eyes narrowing at the glowing blue blade he held out before him.

/Padawan./

The warning was all he needed, and soon it too was now deactivated.

"Kiu vi estas2?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't understand her, Master."

Making slow, but deliberate motions, Qui-Gon pulled out his datapad and entered what she said, well, at least close enough to what she said into the small computer. After a moment, it dutifully beeped its answer. He pursed his lips.

/Master?/

/It's a variation of basic spoken over three thousand years ago./ Qui-Gon tapped the datapad and waited a moment before he spoke in that strange language, "We are not here to harm anyone."

The girl's eyes widened, but she raised her spear in a threatening manner. "You speak strange words. Who are you?"

It took longer to translate her more complex sentence. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon indicated Obi-Wan with his hand.

The girl looked from one Jedi to the other. Eventually she lowered her spear, but still watched them carefully.

"Is there someone we can speak to?"

She opened her mouth to say something, then crouched while looking around. She said a jumble of words while waving her hand towards the small settlement.

Obi-Wan frowned. /I don't sense anything./

/Neither do I. Come./

Her actions were enough that they did follow her at a rapid pace. Soon they were in the middle of the settlement. Both men and women appeared and she spoke again. Everyone scattered to their shelters then reappeared with similar weapons.

"I think there's more of those creatures on their way," Obi-Wan muttered as he looked around.

Instead of looking around, Qui-Gon sank to his knees and closed his eyes. "Yes, there is someone coming."

Obi-Wan looked around, not exactly nervous, but concerned. He had his hand on his lightsaber, ready to bring it to bear if needed.

On the other side of the settlement a man burst through the trees holding a bow with an arrow ready to be released. Strapped to his back was an ax. As he came to a stop several villages surrounded him and they spoke quickly with hands gesturing wildly.

Standing, Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, more as a comforting gesture than anything else. The villagers scattered. A couple of the men followed the last one who appeared, back into the forest in the direction the Jedi had originally come from. It was the wrong direction.

A dozen creatures burst through from the opposite side of the village, snarling.

"Master," Obi-Wan turned and pulled out his lightsaber and lit it. As one lept at him, he was able to cleave it in half, its body dropped to the ground in mid-jump.

Instead of going after the cooling body, another one took its place. Not even thinking, he threw one against the closest tree. It slid to the ground and shook its head before getting back to its feet. That one was stopped by an arrow through its eye. He turned to see who it was. A girl, who looked about his age, held a bow in hand and was already getting it ready to shoot again. "Thanks," Obi-Wan nodded with a smile.

She hesitated, but eventually returned the it.

The clearing swirled with cold eddies, but he was too busy to even pay that much attention. Just as he threw another creature Obi-Wan felt a sharp stab of pain through the Force. He stopped and looked around, only to find several creatures had not only cornered Qui-Gon, but one had a hold of his arm.

"No!" Obi-W threw his hands to either side and the creatures flew apart. The villagers pounced on the stunned animals, killing them. Obi-Wan didn't even pay any attention. He clipped his lightsaber to his belt and rushed over to Qui-Gon. The older Jedi's arm was the least of his worries for his tunic was ripped apart and there were deep cuts across his chest seeping blood, along with claw punctures.

"You're safe, good," Qui-Gon slumped as he closed his eyes.

"Master." Obi-Wan cupped Qui-Gon's face. "Just hold on. I'll get you out of here and back to the Temple." Warmth came from Qui-Gon's side of the training bond.

The hunters who left, reappeared, shock and surprise on their faces as they surveyed the damage. The ones that weren't injured were already tending to the wounded, or carrying the ones that were killed into one of the shelters. Some were chanting while others were openly weeping.

Slipping his pack from his back, Obi-Wan opened it and began rummaging through its contents. In his lessons at the Temple he was constantly reminded to bring things like bacta patches and other first aide items. Finding a package, he tore it open and began squeezing out the viscous liquid and, like a salve, he spread it gently across one of the deeper gashes on Qui-Gon's chest.

A tug at his arm and Obi-Wan looked to see who it was. It was the girl who helped him earlier. Even though he couldn't understand what she said, he could feel her intentions. He squeezed out the rest of the liquid onto her hand to let her help. They worked in tandem until most of the wounds were covered.

Just as Obi-Wan reached into his pack for bandages, he caught out of the corner of his eye the girl resting her hand on one of the deeper wounds and she closed her eyes. He felt the Force swirl around them and then directed into the wound. He shook his head and blinked his eyes.

"Dinah," a woman called. The girl's eyes flew open and the Force stopped swirling, but the wound looked much better. She said something then got up and went over to another injured villager.

In her place a younger girl appeared. She was obviously a younger sister to the one who had just helped. Obi-Wan watched as she tried to do the same thing, but it was a feeble attempt. _Force sensitive. They_ _'re Force sensitive._

The youngling frowned and then burst into tears when the wound she held her hand over wouldn't heal. "Kial ne funkcios3?" Her hands shook as she balled them up.

"Easy," Obi-Wan placed a hand on hers. He may only have the must rudimentary of Force healing abilities, but he could at least do this. Reaching out with the Force he sensed her somewhat dim signature and funneled what he could into the wound. After a moment it looked better.

The girl gave him a shy look as she pulled her hand away. "Ĉu vi estas kuracisto4?"

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Richada!" An older woman came over and pulled the girl away.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Look, she was only trying to help."

The woman glared at him while keeping the girl behind her, as if she was being protected. From what, Obi-Wan wondered. The two moved away and Obi-Wan watched the rest of the villagers with wary eyes while keeping his hand on Qui-Gon's chest. Finally waiting as long as he dared, he opened up the bandages and started covering the bacta infused wounds. He tried to be careful, but wasn't sure how successful he was. Qui-Gon gasped and tensed up.

"Sorry Master," Obi-Wan muttered, "I'm being as gentle as I can."

Qui-Gon's voice was soft, "Clearly you're not meant to be in the healer's ward."

Obi-Wan glanced up only to find Qui-Gon's eyes open. His eyes were clear, thank the Force.

"What were those creatures," Qui-Gon's gaze wandered over to the creatures.

"I'm not sure." Obi-Wan watched as the youngling that tried to help him was now working on skinning one of the creatures. /Master./

/Yes, Padawan?/

/There's a girl here who's Force sensitive. She actually knows how to heal./

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "Oh really…very interesting."

"I would say so."

"Hold old do you think the girl is?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, thinking about the first one that came by. "I'm not sure, maybe thirteen standard? Would the Order know about this?"

"Not this far out. We're at the furthest reaches of Wild Space from the Core." Qui-Gon grimaced.

"Sorry, Master. I've done what I could."

"I know you have, and I thank you for that. I just need to rest." Qui-Gon closed his eyes.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan sat back on his heels. He looked around again. Apparently the villagers thought he was helping them, or they were just being ignored. He had no idea what was going on. Eventually an older woman with several pouches hanging from a piece of rope tied around her waist came up to them. She knelt down and then inspected the bandages. Seeing a bit of the bacta oozing out from under one of them she dipped her finger into it then brought it to her nose and smelled it.

"Bacta," Obi-Wan nodded.

The woman looked again to her finger then to Obi-Wan. "Baakta?"

Obi-Wan felt a pull and looked around. The younger of the two girls approached once again. Her hand was bloody and she was in tears, "Kuracisto Magrat."

The woman glared at the interruption. "Kio estas, Rihcada?"

Apparently the girl cut herself. Her palm was sliced open.

Obi-Wan smiled as he reached for the girl's hand and placed his over it. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, pulling in as much of the Force that he needed. A few moments later, he removed his hand and smiled. The cut was gone. Using the edge of his cloak he gently wiped away the blood.

The older woman's eyes widened as her eyes shot back over to Obi-Wan. They were wide as saucers, then narrowed. She stood and planted herself in front of the girl as if protecting her. "Sedt," she growled. The girl whom he helped cringed, and crept away from the two of them.

Not knowing what was happening, and feeling anger and danger now emanating from the older woman, Obi-Wan raised his hands in supplication.

Apparently the girl spread the word. Both men and women came rushing to him with their weapons in hand. They surrounded both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. _Oh dear. Not good_. He looked down to the master Jedi who was blissfully asleep.

 _TBC…._

 _ **Translation:**_

1 No, no please.  
2 Who are you?  
3 Why won't it work?  
4 Are you a healer?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Guardians**

Rating: K  
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent to find out the truth from miners reports of another possible candidate for the Jedi.  
Notes: This story is a sequel to Initus.  
Disclaimer: All canon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled one, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Timeline: 43 BBY

Speech: " "  
Training bond communication: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _Another one gone._ Darna shook her head as she gently covered one of the villagers. Even though most were unkind to her ever since…, but she still cared for everyone. During times like this she held her head high, but it still hurt.

"Mama," Rihcada ran over to join her. They were at the edge of the village, and were ignored for the time being.

She turned and opened her arms at the same time letting her youngest fall into her embrace. "Thank the Power you're safe."

Instead of pulling away, the girl burrowed deeper into the embrace. "Mama, Kuracito Magrat says there's a sedt in the village."

Darna felt her blood run cold. She tightened her arms around the girl. "There can't be." The last scare they had was with the child she produced.

"But…."

"What is it, child?" Darna pulled her away and held her by her shoulders.

Rihcada's wide eyes brimmed with tears. "He was nice. He helped me heal."

 _How?_ Darna knew all the stories. The sedt cared nothing for others, only themselves. Looking around, she found most of the villagers who survived were now crowding around something, better yet, some _one_. Malevolence pulsed around them.

Turning back to her youngest, Darna squeezed her shoulders, "Stay here, child. It'll be safer."

"Mama?"

Darna ignored her daughters question by focusing on what she said. She could feel the anger grow as she neared the gathering. She pushed her way through only to find one very seriously injured older man, who was either asleep, or something worse, and another who looked to be just old enough to hunt on his own. They wore curious clothing. It was nothing she ever saw before in her life.

The boy, for want of a better word, held his hands up in supplication. His hair was very short and dangling down from his right ear looked like a braid. That's not what bothered her. She gulped in surprise. What came out of his mouth was the strangest sounding language she had ever heard. Was that even possible?

Their priestess pounded the end of her staff on the ground. "You are sedt. Sedt are to be destroyed."

Without thinking Darna put her hands on her hips. "Why?"

Several gasped.

"Who would dare challenge me?"

Darna took a deep breath and pushed her shoulders back while taking a step forward. She placed herself in front of the wounded man. "Priestess Redan, they are wounded. They need help."

Redan rolled her eyes. "I should have know it'd be you. Rihcad can't protect you now for your insolence."

"He never protected me." Even though fear flowed through her veins, she frowned and took another step forward, "I protect myself." Darna indicated the two behind her, "The older one is gravely wounded, and the younger is worried that he won't be able to protect himself. We always hold out our hand in hospitality whenever one travels from village to village."

"You would dare to stand up for a sedt?" Redan held up a hand and closed it into a fist.

Darna's eyes went wide as she felt an invisible hand close around her neck closing off her lungs. With desperate fingers she scrabbled at the invisible, constricting vice.

"No," the younger of the two strangers stood up and put himself between Redan and Darna then raised his hand. He did something and the hold on Darna's neck broke. She collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

Most, if not all took several steps back while holding their weapons out before them.

"See?" Redan gave Darna a dismissive wave. "I told you she was helping the sedt. Now we have proof."

"Mama?" Rihcada pushed through the crowd, but was stopped by Redan's staff. It kept her from moving any closer, while her other hand was open and towards the younger of the two strangers.

Darna looked up, rubbing her neck. "Please," her voice hoarse. "I don't think he can understand you."

Redan shook her head. "It doesn't matter if he can or not." The priestess looked to the biggest hunters. "You know what to do."

The men gave her a grim look then nodded. Darna also knew she wasn't welcome anymore in the village. She would be cut off from her children for some time to come. Taking a shuddering breath, she rose to her feet and helped carry the larger of the two strangers out and into the forest. The younger one, who saved her life, followed with a frown on his face.

Darna felt her heart go out to the younger of the two. _I don_ _'t blame you for wanting to help your friend_. Even with her own grief of not seeing her children again, she still felt bad for the two individuals.

The two hunters gave them what Darna thought was pity, then disappeared into the forest. At least she wasn't alone. The last time that happened…she closed her eyes, not wanting to recall those painful memories. Pushing the images from her mind, she turned back to her two companions. The younger was now kneeling down and rummaging through a bag. After finding what he was looking for, he unwrapped what turned out to be strips of cloth and then several square packages. It was obvious that the older man was cared for, almost like how an adult child cared for their aged parent.

Darna took several steps and knelt down beside the two. She tapped the younger one on his shoulder to get his attention. When he looked at her she tapped her chest, "Darna."

He gave her a small smile. "Obi-Wan."

 _What an odd sounding name._ He handed her the cloth as the injured one before them let out a soft groan. Obi-Wan said something then leaned forward and placed a hand on his forehead.

 _I would be worried too if this was Rihcad._ She frowned then closed her eyes. Even though it'd been close to ten years since he died, she still missed him greatly.

Obi-Wan opened his friend's clothing and checked the bandages. One cloth was stained red. With gentle hands, he removed that particular one. Pulling out something from his bag, he fiddled with it and then removed its top and gently tipped it over. Clear liquid came out of it and splashed onto one of the strips of cloth. He rubbed the moistened material onto the worst injury with gentle hands.

It was obvious that he was in Obi-Wan removed his hand Darna placed her own on the exposed wound and closed her eyes. Concentrating, she tried to ease the tightness of the muscles. A few moments later he relaxed. Her eyes flew open when she felt a hand on hers. The man before her, even though it was obvious he still hurt, smiled and said something in a soft voice.

Darna may not have known what he said, but she understood its meaning. "You're welcome."

He turned to Obi-Wan and said something.

Nodding, Obi-Wan rummaged around in his bag again. This time he pulled out a very strange object. For a few moments he tapped it and then spoke in a very odd accent, "My Master thanks you for your help."

Darna's eyes widened. She wanted to demand why she was now able to understand him, but his words made her think twice. "Master? Are you a slave?"

Once her words were translated Obi-Wan winced, then shook his head. "No. I am a Jedi Apprentice, a Padawan, and Master Qui-Gon Jinn," he indicated his injured friend, "is overseeing my Jedi training."

The only thing remotely similar was when girls were picked and then learned how to be a priestess.

Darna frowned. There was nothing dark about the two who were before her. _How could they be sedt?_ Sedt destroyed what was good. Yet, here Obi-Wan was, caring for his injured companion. "Why are you here?"

Obi-Wan looked from Darna, to Qui-Gon, and back to Darna again. He pressed his lips together and then finally began tapping the thing he had in his hand. He glanced over to Qui-Gon again and said something. Actually it sounded more like he asked a question. Maybe he was asking permission to answer her.

"We're looking for answers."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to continue, but was stopped when Qui-Gon took the object from him. The older Jedi frowned as he did something to it. "We heard about ones that guard villages—"

"Guardians?" Darna shrugged. "What about them?"

"Are these guardians have strength beyond what they should have?"

"You mean like the priestess? Women who are gifted in such fashion are very rare. Almost all don't really have any abilities, but Redan does."

"Just women?"

Darna nodded. "Yes."

"What would happen if a man has those gifts?"

Darna shuddered, then frowned. "Those are sedt. Sedt are to be destroyed."

Obi-Wan indicated the object. Taking it, he asked, "Is this why we were surrounded?"

This time Darna looked down. "Yes. Priestess Redan wanted to have both of you killed."

Obi-Wan sighed, then ran a hand through his short hair. "And you were tossed out of the village because of it."

"It's all right Obi-Wan," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I knew it would happen eventually."

"Why?"

Darna stood up. She looked down at the two. "I don't wish to talk about it," then walked away.

* * *

"Master," Obi-Wan began, "I fear I've made her angry."

Qui-Gon gave the woman who helped them a long look before finally answering, "Don't be so sure. Under her anger there's something lingering."

Obi-Wan nodded as he set the datapad back down and continued to work with the bandages. "She's sensitive."

Qui-Gon placed his hand over Obi-Wan's, forcing him to stop for the moment. "She would never have been trained. She's not that strong in the Force."

"But strong enough to ease this," Obi-Wan opened another bacta package and squeezed some of the thick liquid out and then dabbed it around the ugly wound. He then covered it with a clean bandage. "As soon as we find out about who these guardians are, I'm getting us out of here." He sat back on his heels once finished. "What about these sedt? I've never heard of it before."

Qui-Gon winced as he shifted against the tree. "I'm not sure. It makes me wonder…."

Obi-Wan looked up from putting the bandages back into his bag. "About what?"

"If their priestess are Force sensitive. I was compromised for most of the attack. Were you able to sense anything?"

"Um…it felt like cold eddies swirled around the middle of the settlement. Not wind, but something different…elusive." When he was finished he moved to sit down.

The trees shuddered and a buzzing sound filled the air like before. Obi-Wan barely had any warning through the Force to react. "No," he pulled his hood over his face and then leaned over to cover Qui-Gon's bandaged chest. Time seemed to stretch and then it snapped back. The buzzing continued for some time until it stopped. Obi-Wan raised his head and then tugged the hood off.

"Master?" he turned to look back at Qui-Gon. He had managed to pull his hood over his face, but there was a red mark just above his beard. "Are you all right?"

Qui-Gon reached up and touched the stinging spot. "Not sure. You might want to run a test on this."

Obi-Wan reached over for his bag and looked through it again. "Great, it's not here."

"Did you leave it in the ship?"

Before Obi-Wan could answer, Darna appeared. She had several marks on her smooth skin. It looks like she had been bitten by whatever the creatures were. "Will you be okay?" Obi-Wan asked her.

She looked nonplussed. "Yes. This has happened to me before."

Sensing movement, Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and lowered into a crouch, arms spread out. Reaching out with the Force he felt caution, but not danger. A man, the same man who first came to the village before they were attacked stepped from behind one of the large trees.

"Darna?"

She made a hand movement, which made him stop. A moment later he came towards them again. The two started talking. From Obi-Wan's perspective it looked like an argument. The man placed a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off, pointing a finger at him.

Eventually he left, but came back with the carcass of a dead animal.

Darna came up to him and helped pull the body into the clearing. There the two began to skin the animal. Obi-Wan placed a hand on Qui-Gon's arm, getting his attention. "Master, I'll help them."

Not waiting for Qui-Gon's answer, Obi-Wan rose to his feet and came over to the two. He let his cloak drop to the ground, then lowered himself to his knees and pulled out a blade from his utility belt so he could make the process go faster. It was bloody, but soon it was prepared. Obi-Wan wiped the animal's blood onto the grass and then on a scrap of material the man handed him. When his hands were clean and thinking it would be easier, he pointed to his chest and introduced himself.

"Semo," the man answered.

The body roasted over a fire for the rest of the day. That evening, and after having eaten Obi-Wan checked on Qui-Gon again. The older Jedi looked to be sleeping, which was good. Feeling they were safe for now, Obi-Wan bunched up his cloak and used it as a bit of a cushion for his head. Just as he drifted off to sleep he could hear the two natives talking quietly, and then grief surge through the Force accompanied by weeping.

 _TBC…._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Guardians**

Rating: K  
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent to find out the truth from miners reports of another possible candidate for the Jedi.  
Notes: This story is a sequel to Initus.  
Disclaimer: All canon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled one, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Timeline: 43 BBY

Speech: " "  
Training bond communication: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

Semo sighed as he stretched his arms out. He always liked sitting before a fire after having a good meal. The best, in his estimation was the company. He had no idea why Redan was always angry with her. Ever since she took over the position it felt like things went from bad to worse for his long time friend. "Darna?" he kept his voice low. He could hear Obi-Wan's breathing deepen. He was just on the verge of sleeping. The perfect time for the two of them to have that much needed talk.

"Yes?" she looked down at her hands.

He snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "What did you do this time?"

She snorted, but remained in his embrace. "I didn't do anything."

"Then why are you out here?" Semo indicated their two companions, "along with them."

She gave him a look, then shook her head. "Because Redan wanted to destroy both of them. The older is injured and would have no way to protect himself."

"And the younger would step in the way to defend him."

Darna sniffed, "Most likely." She paused, "I did what I had to do."

Semo tightened his arm and smiled at her. "I know you did. This is what I love about you."

Darna stiffened then tried to pull away. "Don't…don't say that, Semo. I'm...I'm tainted."

"Really?" he rolled his eyes. "Is that the best you can do?" His words gave him the reaction he was wanting, or so he thought.

Darna clambered to her feet and began walking away. Semo looked at Obi-Wan sleeping and then back to Darna. "Ugh." Getting up, he followed her to the edge of the clearing. She was standing next to a tree. Her hand was placed on it and she was leaning over.

Weeping.

"Darna," he placed his hands on her shoulders and then slowly turned her around so he could wrap his arms around her.

"Why?" her voice muffled from his tunic. "I did what she wanted. He was less than a week old when I had to give him up."

Semo looked over his shoulder. Focusing on Obi-Wan, he thought he could see some resemblances of Rihcad, but he wasn't sure. "Why are you mentioning what happened long ago?"

"Because…because Redan's goal was to destroy both of them. I was forced to ab-destroy my son. I won't let her destroy these two."

 _Of course._ "And it brings back what you were required to do."

Darna nodded. "I couldn't let that happen. If I couldn't save my son, I would make sure that these two are safe. I know that If I hadn't been there, they'd be doomed."

Semo knew she was right. Compared to other priestess, Redan actually had the fabled power at her control. "So you're saying that Obi-Wan has that same power?"

"Yes, I saw it. The whole village saw it." Darna pulled away and began wiping her face with her hands. "He saved my life." This time she rubbed her neck.

"Redan tried to choke you?" Semo's eyes narrowed and then darkened when Darna nodded.

"Yes." She sighed. "I'm actually glad I'm out of the village. Now I won't have to deal with her for now. Although, I do worry about my daughters."

"Come," he took her hand and pulled her back to the flicking fire. "You'll feel better in the morning."

"Will I?" Darna frowned, but followed him.

* * *

Obi-Wan looked at the burnt cinders of the previous evening's fire. The hunter who brought their dinner was already gone. Darna was still there, but she was on the other side of the clearing doing something. He looked back over to Qui-Gon. Compared to yesterday's stiffness, he looked to be moving easier, but slower at the same time.

Thinking he could do at least something, he reached for Qui-Gon's bag and began searching through it for the canister he used the day before. After finding it, he took a twig and messed with the cinders until he found still live embers buried deep. Leaning over, he gently blew while using the Force to force another flame. Once going, he began settling more dry wood onto it until it was burning cheerfully. That warmth felt good to his cold, aching muscles.

As soon as the water was hot enough, Obi-Wan went about making their morning tea.

With a grunt Qui-Gon stretched. It was obvious he still hurt. The red mark on his face, though looked different. It was larger and there were more marks that spread down to under his beard. Those looked more like a welts.

It took longer than expected, but the sapir was ready. "Master, your tea's ready." Obi-Wan removed the small bags from the boiling water and set them aside to dry. When he didn't answer, he stood and moved closer to Qui-Gon. "Master?"

"I heard you, Padawan." Qui-Gon reached up and rubbed at the growing rash.

"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan reached over and pressed his hand against Qui-Gon's forehead. His skin was warm.

"I will be." Qui-Gon rubbed at the rash.

"Master, I don't think that's a good idea."

The older Jedi looked up, his brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his Master's to stop the scratching. "Master, please stop doing that. You know it's not going to heal if you keep picking at it.

"I know," his answer was almost too soft for Obi-Wan to hear.

At least he was awake. Obi-Wan turned back to the tea. When the cup was cool enough, he handed it over "Here, it's ready."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon reached for it with a trembling hand.

Obi-Wan's eyes went from the cup to Qui-Gon's hand, then frowned. Qui-Gon followed his gaze. The older Jedi held up his other hand and that one was also trembling. It wasn't much, but enough to have a difficult time drinking out of a lidless cup.

"I'll see what I can do, Master." Obi-Wan set it down and turned his attention back to their bags. Taking his bag, he dumped its contents out and started sifting through, hoping for something to help him with. Not finding anything, he stuffed it all back in his bag and then reached for Qui-Gon's. The only thing extra he had was his tea.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan pushed Qui-Gon's stuff back in his bag.

"What were you looking for?"

"A straw."

Even with his current predicament, he gave Obi-Wan a wry smile, "It's not something I would normally need." His eyes focused on something else, which made Obi-Wan turn. Darna was still in the same place she was earlier.

"I'll see if she can help." He rose to his feet and began moving away.

"Don't forget the datapad."

Obi-Wan stopped and then turned around and came back. The small computer was still working, but the battery was getting low. It would need charging soon. Taking it, he turned it onto low power mode as he went towards Darna.

The woman was completely absorbed in making sure that the meat they ate yesterday would still be edible today and for days to come. She had built a smallish shelter and at its bottom was a fire pit. Hanging from its ceiling was the meat.

"Darna?"

The woman whirled around, eyes wide with surprise as she crouched in a defensive posture. When she recognized Obi-Wan she calmed down and stood up.

"Do you have a straw?"

"Straw?" she gave him an odd look. "Strange question. Why?"

"Master Qui-Gon needs it."

Her confused look turned into something different. Concern began emanating from her as she moved across the clearing and back towards Qui-Gon. His face was now flushed around the rash. She put her hand against his forehead then looked at one of his hands. With gentle hands she raised one of his arms, watching his hand. When it trembled she frowned.

"Not good. Not good at all."

Worry spiked through Obi-Wan. "What do you mean?"

She indicated that they should walk away, but Qui-Gon reached out and grasped her arm. "No. I want to know."

Darna looked at him then back to Obi-Wan, who dutifully translated.

She bit her lip before answering. "You injuries make the rash take over. There is a remedy for it, but it's Redan who has it."

Qui-Gon let his arms drop. Focusing his attention on Darna he asked, "Who is this Redan?"

Darna sat back on her heels. "A wielder of the power. And she's the one who wanted to destroy both you and Obi-Wan."

"Power? I've never heard of that before."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat to get his attention, "Master, I believe she means the Force."

"Oh? So there's more than one whose Force sensitive?"

This time Darna looked confused. Obi-Wan placed a hand on her arm. "He's asking about the…power?"

"Yes," she nodded when she finally understood. "My daughter also has the gift."

"Interesting…so if a female wields this power, she is safe. What about me?"

Darna shook her head and frowned. "You are sedt. And sedt are to be destroyed for they are evil."

Obi-Wan reached once again for the tea that was now air temperature. "Master, here." He handed the cup over. This time when Qui-Gon accepted it Obi-Wan supported his hand so that the liquid wouldn't go everywhere.

"If you don't get the medicine, it will only get worse."

Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked at her in confusion. Putting the cup down, Obi-Wan went back to the datapad and through gestures had her repeat what she said.

There was an uneasy silence when Semo reappeared in the clearing. "Darna," he called.

She got to her feet and went over to her companion. They spoke quietly for a few moments. She began shaking her head as her voice raised. Obi-Wan tried not to watch as her legs collapsed out from under her as Semo caught her.

Semo placed her gently on the ground near the fire, then turned his attention to Obi-Wan. "It's permanent."

The Padawan reached for the small computer. "What's permanent?"

Semo gave him a curious look. "Her banishment. Her first was a sedt. She pushed Redan too much since then."

Feeling a stirring in the Force, Obi-Wan looked out towards the trees. Out of the corner of his eye, Semo stood and looked at the same area. "Stay here," he muttered as he readied his bow and crept almost silently out of the clearing.

 _How could he know?_ Obi-Wan shook his head as he tried to sense Semo's Force signature. Everyone had one, but he couldn't feel the hunter use the mysterious energy field. Thinking it'd be best, he rose to his feet and followed him into the forest. As he neared there was a burst of bird like creatures and then a thunk of something hitting a tree.

Crouching beside Semo he was rewarded with a glare. He thought to use the Force to speak with him, but it'd be too confusing.

Semo frowned and pointed to Obi-Wan and then the ground. It was obvious that he wanted the Padawan to stay. Nodding, Obi-Wan remained where he was while watching his hunting companion as he crept deeper into the forest.

There was a shriek and more birds flew away. Semo appeared with a young girl, the same girl he healed the day before. They started arguing. The one word Obi-Wan did managed to pick out was 'mama'. It didn't take him long to figure out that her mother was most likely Darna.

Taking the girl by the arm, Semo marched her forcefully towards the clearing with Obi-Wan following behind.

"Rihcada, what are you doing here?"

The young girl rushed over and flung her arms around Darna, while sobbing. "Easy, child," Darna rubbed her back while letting out soothing noises.

"No it's not. Priestess Redan does what she wants."

Darna could only shake her head. It had always been like that with Redan. She constantly acted with impunity. Pulling her back, she looked at while cupping her face. "I know and understand."

"No you don't. She moved into our home."

Darna pressed her lips together. That was the same shelter that she shared with Rihcad. "Where is Dinah?"

"I don't know." Rihcada started crying again.

"I'm here."

Everyone in the clearing looked as the older girl stepped out of the forest. She looked tired and her clothing was torn and dirty.

"Are you okay?" Darna pressed her lips together as she neared the two.

"As well as can be, Mama." The girl sat down and sighed. "She made me do the most menial tasks once you were gone."

"All because of me."

Rihcada sat down beside her sister. "Why has she always been like this to us?"

Darna glanced over towards Obi-Wan before turning her attention back to her daughters. "Because of me."

 _TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Guardians**

Rating: K  
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent to find out the truth from miners reports of another possible candidate for the Jedi.  
Notes: This story is a sequel to Initus.  
Disclaimer: All canon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled one, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Timeline: 43 BBY

Speech: " "  
Training bond communication: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

Dinah looked to her mother. "What do you mean it's your fault?"

Darna gave her a look that almost bordered on pity. "You are not my first." The older woman looked around and then paced back and forth several times before coming back. She eventually sat and looked down. That caught both girls' attention.

Rihcada ventured, "She kept on mentioning sedt, and then would tell the old stories of the gods arriving by flying in the belly of a bird with flames coming out the end."

Darna hated to ruin her youngest child's belief and awe in the legends, but she had to do it. "Those are just stories, child." She paused, "And because of those stories I was forced to abandon your oldest…brother…."

The two girls looked at each other with wide eyes. Eventually Rihcada jumped up and rapped her arms around her mother. Soon Dinah joined the two. "We had a brother?"

"Yes," Darna's grief was old, but still there. She would always mourn the loss of her first child. "And he was brighter than you, Dinah."

Rihcada's eyes went wide. Tears formed and her bottom lip began trembling. ""Why?"

"Redan had just become priestess. She said he was sedt. Your father wanted to stand up against her, but in the end she was too powerful."

"But you said those stories were just that, stories. So the sedt aren't real."

 _The logic of a child_. Darna gave her a sad smile. "I wish that were true." She glanced over to the two strangers before bringing her attention back to the two in front of her. At least Dinah had already outgrown her belief in those childish bedtime stories. "Maybe…I don't really know." She turned back to Dinah. She had such a promising future as being first a healer and even possibly a priestess.

"Mama." Dinah pulled away and looked over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"He needs help."

It was obvious who she was referring too. "You don't need my permission," Darna answered with a smile. "You are a healer."

"Redan doesn't think so." And with that Dinah stormed off, but in the direction of Obi-Wan. It was obvious she put away her anger when she neared the two and knelt down.

* * *

 _Always rely on the Force, for it will guide your actions,_ Qui-Gon's voice echoed in Obi-Wan's mind. It was hard to rely on it at this point, especially seeing his master in such a state. He swallowed and then pressed his lips together. His instructors at the Temple never prepared him for this.

Obi-Wan felt a rippling in the Force coming from behind. The closer it came, the more it eased off. Out of the corner of his eye, Dinah knelt down and placed her hand on Qui-Gon's bandaged chest. He could feel worry coming from her through the Force. Worry was good, wasn't it?

She leaned forward and looked at the rash developing on Qui-Gon's face. "Ci tio povas vundi.1"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and tried to speak with her that way. If two Force sensitives were strong enough, then this type of communication theoretically possible. _I_ _'m not sure what you said._ Whatever he did, she jumped away, eyes wide in panic, then her hands went to either side of her head as she shook it. "Ne…ne…ne…."

/What did you do, Padawan?/

Obi-Wan looked sheepish as he shrugged. /Um…spoke to her through the Force. I wasn't sure what she said./

Dinah turned and grabbed Obi-Wan's tabbards and pulled him closer. "Kion vi faris2?"

Not knowing what to do, Obi-Wan raised his hands in surrender. "I can't understand you."

Releasing him, she tapped her head with her fingers and then brought them to her mouth.

"Master?" Obi-Wan glanced over to Qui-Gon, now at a complete loss for words.

Instead of answering, Qui-Gon just shook his head. When Obi-Wan still didn't get it, he pointed to the datapad.

 _Figures._ Obi-Wan frowned as he reached over for the small computer. Using his hands he managed to get Dinah to repeat what she said. After reading the translation, he set the datapad on his lap and looked at her while pointing to his head, and then hers. _I speak to you through the Force._

 _I_ _ **can**_ _understand you._ Relief washed across her face. She paused, _What is this force you speak of?_

For a moment Obi-Wan struggled to come up with a suitable explanation. _It_ _'s an energy field that permeates everything while binding together the world around us._

Dinah's eyes widened as she sat up straighter. _Sounds like the power._ She turned her attention back to Qui-Gon. She placed her hand on his cheek and closed her eyes to concentrate. The Force swirled around them as she delved into the injury. After a few minutes she sat back, her eyes looking tired.

"Will he be all right?" Obi-Wan didn't realize he spoke until she turned and frowned at him. _Will he be all right?_

Her frown only deepened. _Only if we get the medicine._

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Qui-Gon. "Master, we need medicine. Medicine she doesn't have." He looked around then placed a hand on Qui-Gon's arm. "I'll be back."

It didn't take long before Qui-Gon realized what Obi-Wan was going to do. As the younger Jedi stood and began walking away Qui-Gon called after him, "Don't. It's too dangerous."

Obi-Wan stooped then looked over his shoulder. "I have to. You need it because I'm not sure if you'll make it back to the Temple in time." /It's commanded that the Padawan is to protect the Master./

Qui-Gon gave him a mental sigh through their bond. /Be careful, young one./

Obi-Wan bit back the retort that he wasn't an initiate anymore. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dinah's attention switch back and forth between him and Qui-Gon.

Eventually she rose to her feet and came over. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Where are you going?_

 _My Master needs that medicine._

 _It_ _'s not safe to go alone._

Obi-Wan found that the more he tried communicating through the Force the easier it became. The whole thing was odd compared to the training bond he had with Qui-Gon. It was like Dinah's voice floated on the eddies that the Force created. Feeling a push through that same Force, he turned his attention back to his master. The older man had his head cocked to the side and an eyebrow raised. Eventually a smile emerged on his battered face.

At first he wanted to wave his hand in aggravation, but thought better of it. Instead, with his head he indicated that they should leave.

 _Wait._

Dinah walked over to Darna and they spoke for a few moments. Her mother shook her head while placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. The conversation turned intense for a few moments, then calmed down. The older woman looked over to Qui-Gon and eventually nodded. After a quick hug, Dinah came back over to Obi-Wan and indicated the direction of the village.

As they traveled Obi-Wan wondered if the argument he witnessed was about how they had been kicked out of the village. He glanced over towards Dinah, but stopped when he realized he was alone. Concentrating on her Force signature he moved over to the closest tree. She was somewhere beyond in the dense foliage. Maybe he couldn't remember how to get back to the village. They had left in a hurry, and he was more than preoccupied with his Master.

Just as he went to move around the tree he froze when he heard something fly through the air and then the 'thunk' of something hitting the large tree. Reaching out with the Force, he then berated himself for not sensing it earlier. The signature behind him radiated anger, but not darkness. Looking to the side, he saw a slim piece of wood embedded in his cloak, effectively pinning him in place.

"Ne movu," the voice growled from somewhere in the trees.

"Um…Dinah?" Obi-Wan looked back into the trees, hoping that she wouldn't leave him to deal with whatever it was, alone. It was hard enough trying to communicate with her. The only saving grace is that she was Force sensitive.

Dinah's signature strengthened and she soon appeared. Her eyes widened, and then narrowed. "Partan," she called out before bringing her attention back to Obi-Wan. She gave him a smirk before leaving him there to speak with whomever it was.

The piece of wood was in an odd place, and difficult to reach. Using the Force Obi-Wan was able to pry it off while ignoring the rapid fire conversation. "I wish I could understand them," he muttered as he turned to look at the two. It was an obvious argument, for both Dinah's and the stranger's arms were gesturing wildly.

The stranger pointed in the general direction they were headed and then shook his head.

"Um…excuse me?" Obi-Wan approached the pair with his hands before him and open in a show of peace.

"Sedt," the man growled. He reached for an arrow out of his quiver and pulled the string to his bow back.

 _Not good._ Obi-Wan knew he could deflect blaster bolts, but he wasn't sure about something like this. Could a lightsaber even stop an arrow?

In a surprise move, Dinah put herself between Obi-Wan and the one in front of him. "Partan, ne."

Partan lowered his bow while glaring at the girl. He growled something too low for Obi-Wan to understand and then stormed off. "Well, that didn't really work out."

Instead of complaining, she gave him _that_ look.

"Sorry?" Obi-Wan shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. Instead of saying something, she indicated with her hand that he should follow her. It didn't take long before they were hiding behind the dense foliage just on the outskirts of the village.

 _It feels wrong._

Obi-Wan frowned. He knew what she described. There was a darksider here. During the attack he could feel the cold eddies swirling around. This time it was more pronounced. It was almost as if whoever was messing with the dark side had figured out what they were doing. _Sith._ The ancient enemy of the Jedi still brought chills to him. To the average Republic citizen the Sith were legends, but for Jedi they were all too real.

They watched as Redan appeared on the other side of the village with one of those creatures beside her. It snarled while shaking its head, but that was it. From what Obi-Wan could see, it was if it knew it was being controlled. The other villagers gave the priestess a wide berth while going about their normal activities. Closing his eyes Obi-Wan reached out to see if he could touch the animal's mind. The closer he got the more hunger and pain he felt coming from the creature. Hungry and in pain. Those were the reasons why they attacked earlier, he realized.

Dinah stood.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan hissed.

With her hand she waved him away and entered the clearing.

Several came towards her and they began speaking. It looked like it was a warm welcome, until Redan appeared from her tent and then came over. The villagers scattered, leaving only Dinah to stand before the powerful woman. Redan raised her hand and then pointed towards another shelter, at least that's what it appeared to be.

Dinah shook her head, "Ne."

Seeing how what was before him was deteriorating quickly, Obi-Wan stood and came towards them with calm determination. He placed himself between the two and folded his arms.

"Ne Obi-Wan," he felt Dinah's hand on his shoulder.

Before he could answer, Obi-Wan felt coldness once again, even stronger than before. He closed his eyes and reached out to see where it was coming from. A moment later they snapped back open and he stared openly at Redan. _Darksider. Or maybe Sith?_ Force forbid if she was a sith.

Taking a deep breath he looked into Redan's eyes, but found no yellow glow. At that point he didn't know if he should be relieved or not. She was still dangerous, though.

 _You shouldn_ _'t have come, Obi-Wan,_ Dinah's voice floated in his mind.

He gave her a mental shrug. _I had to._

Other's slowly began to gather around at the unspoken standoff.

 _It is the way of the village._

 _It doesn_ _'t mean that I like it, which I don't at all,_ he shot back.

With a wave of Redan's hand she ordered several hunters forward. Obi-Wan raised his hands again in supplication and let himself be led to one of the smaller huts. There, they bound his hands and feet. _Oh dear_ _…not good._

 _TBC…._

1 This may hurt.  
2 What did you do?

 _a/n sorry it's taken so long to get the next chapter up. I got sidetracked by the very first fandom i ever played in..._


	6. Chapter 6

**The Guardians  
**

Rating: K  
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent to find out the truth from miners reports of another possible candidate for the Jedi.  
Notes: This story is a sequel to Initus.  
Disclaimer: All canon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled one, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Timeline: 43 BBY

Speech: " "  
Training bond communication: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Six**_

Dinah ran headlong through the forest. The only thing on her mind was to stay invisible. Bursting through the trees, she tumbled to the ground in the small clearing.

"Dinah," she heard a rush of footsteps approach her. After catching her breath, Dinah pushed herself up on her hands and knees and then stood up. Her legs felt like jelly and she wavered for a moment, trying to keep her balance. A large hand helped steady her. Looking to see whose hand it was, she found Semo standing there, eyes wide.

"The Priestess…," she gulped, "Redan took Obi-Wan."

Darna's face turned grim. "I knew this would happen," she muttered. "He should never have left."

Dinah shook her head. "But Mama, we need the medication." She paused and then turned to look over to Qui-Gon. Instead of leaning against the tree, it looked more like he was slumped. "I can feel him getting worse."

Semo took a step closer. "Where is he?"

"Who? Obi-Wan?" Dinah turned towards Semo, confusion marring her face.

"Yes."

Dinah sighed while closing her eyes. "He's in one of the shelters. I think he's been bound. I'm afraid of what will happen to him."

"With Redan, it could be anything," Darna grumbled. She accepted the arm Semo placed around her shoulders.

"We must not think about that. We need to find out how to get the medication for Qui-Gon," Semo indicated the older Jedi with his head.

Dinah looked from her mother to Qui-Gon and then back to her mother again. With a frown she turned and went over to the ailing man. When she reached him, she knelt down and placed a hand on his forehead. He was struggling, Dinah could easily sense, and that wasn't a good thing.

Closing her eyes once again, she concentrated on sending a message to the ailing man. It was almost impossible. Compared to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon's voice was so faint that she could only feel impressions. Feeling a hand on her arm, she opened her eyes and looked into his tired blue ones.

"It's all right, young one."

Dinah had no idea what he said, but she could feel the compassion behind it. Maybe he had that funny little thing he would tap his fingers on and then respond with that odd accent. Raising a finger, wanting him to wait, she reached for his bag and started rummaging through it. Finding what she thought she needed, she pressed it into his hands. Qui-Gon was obviously weaker and his hands shook as his fingers curled around it. At the same time he gave her a smile that reached his eyes.

With unsteady fingers, he tapped on it and then most likely repeated himself, "It's all right, young one. I have always accepted the fact that the Force would call me back when it was time."

"What about Obi-Wan? What will happen to him?"

"My Padawan, even at his young age has more wisdom than I will ever possess." Qui-Gon closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. His hands loosened and the thing fell from it and landed on his lap.

Now worried, Dinah leaned forward and put a hand on his forehead and began to probe. The infection was taking its toll on him. His trembling wasn't a good sigh. He needed the medication very soon or there would be no hope for him. Reaching out, she tried to help Qui-Gon. Sometimes all anyone injured would need was more strength. Opening herself up, she tried to grasp his tenuous presence. It didn't work that well and he kept slipping through her grasp.

 _Don_ _'t youngling. I know what you are attempting to do and it's too dangerous. You're not trained for something like this and you have no one to anchor you._

If anything, his _voice_ was much louder. Either he was closer, or she was more connected to the power than ever before. Dinah felt herself thrown back. She gasped as she landed on her rear as her eyes flew open. Her hands automatically went behind her to keep herself from rolling onto her back.

"Dinah?" someone's voice came from behind. She was too flustered to recognize to whom it belonged to. Bringing her hands up, she brushed off the debris from her palms and then looked around. Her mother and Semo were on either side of her, concern on both their faces.

"I…I'll be all right," Dinah muttered more in surprise than anything else.

"What happened?" Darna knelt down beside her oldest daughter.

Dinah gave her a sad smile. "He doesn't want my help, Mama."

"So he pushed you away?"

"Yes," Dinah nodded. "I don't know what to do." She paused, "If we can't get the medicine Qui-Gon won't survive. He grows weaker by the hour."

* * *

Obi-Wan frowned as he looked at the binders around his wrists. He could easily open them through the Force, but that wasn't his goal. He needed to find out who was truly in control of the village. It looked like it was the priestess, but he was always reminded that it was never wise for someone of his ilk to hold that much power. It could be abused, and was so often. Which was why it was frowned upon if a Jedi came into some sort of political power when it came to his or her biological family.

He tried to reach out to Dinah, but her signature wasn't anywhere nearby. His ability to communicate to her was odd, to say the least.

An instructor back at the Temple once commented that if your signature was similar enough, speaking to someone else without any sort of bond was possible, at least in theory. Which led to another question, how could Dinah's signature be this similar when she came from a completely unknown world?

The leather material that covered the door was swept aside and two men stood before him. They held spears in their hands, ready to use them if necessary. He could easily defeat the men, but he wouldn't. The two men came forward and went to either side of Obi-Wan and reached down. They grasped his arms and pulled him to his feet. Obi-Wan winced when they pulled on his shoulders, but he didn't say anything, why should he, they wouldn't be able to understand him.

With his bound hands before him, Obi-Wan stumbled out of the shelter. He blinked at the sudden bright sunlight.

The two men drug him over to the priestess and dropped him, letting Obi-Wan collapse to the ground. She took her long staff and pounded the ground twice, apparently to silence the babbling voices around him. Raising it, she pointed to him and said something. It sounded like an order, but he had no idea what it was. Thinking he might be able to understand what was being said, he reached out with the Force and was hit by cold darkness again. It was cold, sticky, and disgusting at the same time. He shivered as he pulled his mind back.

More words were spoken as the two men came back and hauled Obi-Wan back to his feet. He was forced to follow the priestess out of the settlement and into the forest. The rest of the villagers followed while they began chanting some sort of song, if it was one. After a time they stopped in a clearing. It looked as if it were something normal, but Obi-Wan could hear snarls echoing. It sounded as if the noises were bouncing off walls, walls that weren't in sight.

Redan pointed towards the middle of the clearing.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan muttered as he was forced forward. With each step he paused before putting his weight into it. His actions made Redan yell something. The spears pushed into his back, he hoped his cloak and tunic was thick enough to keep the sharp point from breaking his skin. He took another step forward and felt the ground give way. He couldn't back up, and he soon realized was in too precarious of a position for him to use the Force to leap across the obvious pit below him. Reaching out again, he could feel an inky void below him, it was as if the Force was pushed away like with the Yslamiri.

The ground finally gave way and he scrambled back as far as he could go. Before him a maw opened up and the grass mats tumbled down into the darkness.

Redan said something again. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what it was, but he was pretty confident that it was something like 'do it.'

Using the Force he removed his bindings and whirled around and grabbed the closest spear. Using it as a prop, he catapulted the hunter over the pit. The man hit the ground on the other side, but began sliding down to the edge. He started shrieking. Before he completely lost his grip, Obi-Wan pushed him to safety and then turned his attention to the other hunter. Redan came forward though, eyes glittering yellow. _Not possible. She can_ _'t be Sith,_ went through his mind as he now crouched before the two with his arms spread in a defensive posture.

Redan held out his lightsaber. It was obvious she had no idea what it was. It looked as if she was going to use it as a club. She threw it at him and he ducked. Obi-Wan didn't even think about trying to grab it using the Force. He watched, as if dumb, as it flew over his head and then down into the pit. Eventually there was a growl, a hurt screech, and then a splash. It took a moment before he realized he was now defenseless, and that was not good at all.

Taking a step forward, Obi-Wan reached and then grabbed the staff Redan was using as she tried to strike him with it. The other hunter had backed away as a deadly tug-of-war began, except Redan was now trying to push Obi-Wan into the pit. Using the Force again, he pushed forward and then whirled around so that it was now Redan who had her back to the pit.

Taking a step back to brace herself, Redan didn't realize how close she was to the edge. She started slipping back and then lost her balance, falling into the pit. Her screams echoed off the walls and then there was that horrible sound of something soft being impaled followed by a gurgling sound. Growls echoed and then there was nothing.

Obi-Wan dropped the staff and collapsed to his knees, closing his eyes and bowing his head. Sadness overwhelmed him at the priestess' senseless death, but there was no other choice.

Panic surrounded him along with a babble of unknown words then the villagers fled into the forest. "Dinah," he muttered.

"Dinah?"

Obi-Wan's head shot up and he looked around. The hunter he saved had come around the pit and was now looking at him, his brow furrowed. Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes." He tried to explain with his hands that he needs to find her.

The hunter shook his head and then left the clearing, leaving Obi-Wan alone.

Not knowing what else to do, Obi-Wan cast his mind out trying to search for the girl's Force signature. It took several moments before he was finally able to sense her. "There," he muttered as he rose to his feet and went back in the direction he came. As he neared the village he skirted around the edge, not sure that he would be welcome there anymore especially after what happened.

He finally stumbled into the clearing, tired and hungry.

"Obi-Wan," he heard someone call his name as he went over to Qui-Gon. "Master," he muttered as he knelt down placed a hand on the older Jedi's forehead. His signature was much weaker. He felt Dinah approach. _The priestess is dead._

Dinah's hand flew to her mouth.

 _TBC…._


	7. Chapter 7

**The Guardians**

Rating: K  
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent to find out the truth from miners reports of another possible candidate for the Jedi.  
Notes: This story is a sequel to Initus.  
Disclaimer: All canon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled one, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Timeline: 43 BBY

Speech: " "  
Training bond communication: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

Dinah thought she should be elated at the demise of Redan, but she wasn't. She was more in shock than anything else. The one thing she dreamed of had actually happened. Rising to her feet, she went over to where her mother and sister stood. They were watching Obi-Wan with wary eyes.

"Mama, there's something important I need to tell you," Dinah gave her a grim look.

"Is it something I would want to hear, child?"

"Not sure," Dinah shrugged. She paused, "The Priestess, Redan is dead."

Darna glanced over to Semo before looking back at her eldest daughter. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan told me. He has yet to lie to me, but I also know if he would even attempt it. He knows it will do him no good," this time Dinah gave her a smirk while folding her arms.

"Like what?"

Dinah turned her attention to Semo. For a moment she looked to be contemplating on what to tell him. "Well, I've figured out quite a few things on my own, and being able to tell if someone is lying is just one of them."

"Tell me never to get you angry," Semo looked at Dinah with a straight face before relaxing and letting a smile come through.

Relief shown in Darna's eyes for the first time. "With Redan gone I would think we'd be accepted back, or at least I would hope so."

Semo turned his attention back to the woman standing beside him. "I'll go."

"Same here," Dinah nodded. If there was one thing, she knew she needed to tell Obi-Wan of their plans. She turned and went back to the two.

"Obi-Wan," this was the first time she actually said his name out loud. He turned to look at her, eyes grim.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on sending him what had been decided.

 _Hurry_ _…he…there's not much time left._

Dinah placed her hand on his arm and nodded. She knew the need for urgency. "I will be back as soon as possible." It was only after she left that she realized that she spoke in her tongue and didn't even bother to see if he understood her words. She shrugged. There was no time for her to go back.

The two worked their way through the forest, Semo with his bow prepared and his senses on alert. Some of his abilities were like hers, but she couldn't feel the power swirling around him. They both crouched down and looked away from their destination.

"Wait here," Semo whispered and then disappeared into the forest. For a time she remained, straining to feel if he was okay or not. Eventually she felt him return.

"It was nothing to be worried about," he gave her a small smile.

"Good," Dinah rose to her feet and followed him. A short time later they emerged into the settlement. The people before them wandered about as if lost.

"Semo," someone yelled. It was only then when they recognized her.

Several gasped and took steps back.

"What's wrong?" Semo deliberately lowered his bow.

"Sedt."

This time Dinah rolled her eyes. "Not again," she muttered. "Who told you that Semo was sedt?"

"Priestess Redan."

Dinah shook her head. If there was one thing she knew, it was that before she fled from the village Redan had taken over her mother's shelter. She went over to her old home, but several tried to stop her.

"Don't go there, it's sacred."

"Really? That was my home before she kicked me out." Dinah shrugged off the hands that tried to stop her and flipped the leather flap to the side allowing her access.

The space was different, at the same time it was the same. Dinah figured it was because there wasn't a whole lot of time between when she left and when Redan was killed. She looked to the rafters hoping to see at least something she could search through. There was nothing.

"What are you looking for?"

Dinah turned to see who it was. "Herbs and medications, Hepo. Would you know where they'd be?"

Hepo gave her an uncertain look. "I don't know."

"It's all right. Everything will be all right." Dinah felt odd comforting the woman who was old enough to be her own mother. In fact, she sat beside her eldest daughter while learning about herbs and how to prepare them on…blankets…from Redan.

 _Maybe_ _…._

Dinah's memories gave her an idea of where to look. Letting her eyes sweep the room again, her eyes finally stopped at a corner. A corner that had many blankets stacked up. "The best place to hide is in plain site," she muttered to herself. Lowering herself to her knees, she started pulling the blankets off the pile. At first she opened each one and then stood so she could shake out anything that might be hiding. When she reached third one, a small leather pouch popped out and flew across the room as she shook it.

"What was that?"

It was a surprise that Hepo had remained. "Why are you still here?" Dinah asked as she moved over to the pouch. It was tied shut with a thin leather thong interwoven around its opening.

"I…I'm not sure."

Closing her eyes, Dinah focused her attention on the woman. After a few moments she came back and then knelt down to scoop up the pouch. Hepo was right, she wasn't sure why she remained. Loosening the drawstrings, she placed the pouch on the floor coverings and opened it up, hoping that it was what she was looking for.

It was.

"Are you okay?"

Dinah looked up to see Hepo, along with Semo now standing behind her. They both glowed with concern.

"Yes, I will be," she gave them a smile. Indicating the herbs, she continued, "And I found what I needed." Looking over to several wooden bowls, Dinah found a mortise and pestle. The mortise was the perfect place for the herbs. Placing the pouch in the bowl, she then carried the two objects out of the shelter. Most of the people were still milling around, confused and not knowing what to do.

"Where are you going?" Hepo asked from behind her.

"I'm going to someone who needs this desperately." And with that Dinah left the clearing and headed into the forest.

"Not without me," Hepo called from behind.

Dinah paused, letting the older woman catch up to her. "You know, you never answered my question on why."

Hepo frowned, then pushed her blonde hair out of her face. She normally had it pulled back in a leather thong, but with everything she'd done in the past few hours, most of it had come free. Realizing what happened, she removed the thong and then pulled it back into a sloppy ponytail. "I guess it's because I feel guilty that Redan was able to control me as well as she did."

"It's not your fault," Dinah wanted Hepo to understand that the power was an odd thing. "If you are blessed with the power there are some things you can do that no one else can. Manipulating people is one of them."

Hepo's eyes went wide. "Priestess Redan…she manipulated us?"

Dinah actually looked at her in pity. "I believe so. Don't you remember what happened when I returned earlier?"

Confusion crossed her face. "No, not at all. Everything is a blur. Did something happen?"

"Yes. Someone I recently met was almost killed." Or so she assumed. It was obvious what Redan had in mind. It was a relief when he reappeared. And then when he told her that Redan was dead? At that point she really didn't know what to think or feel

Hepo's shoulders slumped. "How could this happen?"

Dinah wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical or not. Instead of answering she went back towards the small clearing. A short time later the two emerged and was greeted by the sight of Qui-Gon now laying flat on the ground and his head in Obi-Wan's lap. The younger Jedi had his head bowed and was touching the older man's temples. At first Dinah had no idea what he was doing, but the closer she came the more she could feel the power swirling around them.

Hepo skirted around the scene and tried to go over to Darna. When she neared the older woman she hissed, "How can you let this happen, don't you know he's sedt?"

Darna placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I don't believe so. He's only trying to help his companion."

Dinah ignored everything around her as she knelt beside Qui-Gon. As she reached out with her hands Obi-Wan removed his, giving her access to the older man. _I_ _'m back and have the medication._

 _No child. It_ _'s too late._

 _It_ _'s never too late if there's breath._ Dinah ground up the leaves as best she could with the pestle. She then mixed it with water. It wasn't as ground up as she wanted, but it would do. As long as the herbs were swallowed then Qui-Gon had a chance.

 _Have him sit up,_ Dinah pointed the thought to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded and soon Qui-Gon was in more of a reclining position. Obi-Wan said something to him. Qui-Gon shook his head, but Obi-Wan said something else. Eventually the older man nodded, it was almost reluctant in Dinah's estimation. She handed the wooden cup to Obi-Wan who then pressed it's edge against Qui-Gon's lips. It was slow going, but eventually the concoction was consumed.

 _And?_ She heard Obi-Wan's voice.

 _We wait._

* * *

"What are you looking at, Hepo?" Darna asked as she finally was able to get the other woman calmed down. She wasn't all that surprised at how she acted around Obi-Wan. It made her wonder if because of her first born that she wasn't as susceptible to Redan's anger towards the sedt than the other villagers.

"How can you be so calm around them…the sedt…."

"Hepo," Darna placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "They're just people. The younger, Obi-Wan, all he wants to do is to make sure that Qui-Gon lives."

"But sedt…." Hepo shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Sedt care nothing for others."

"And yet, he cares for someone else." Darna gave her a smile.

"Yes. It's too confusing." Hepo sighed as she watched the two with Dinah. "I'm also surprised at how Dinah isn't frightened by his presence."

"Who knows." This time Darna shrugged. "I only wish…."

Hepo turned to look at Darna and then over to Semo. The guardian was over at the edge of the clearing and looking into the forest. Apparently he heard something. Her eyes just happened to slide over to Dinah. Both her and the boy were also looking out into the forest in the same general direction. They all heard or felt something, she assumed. Turning back to the boy she gasped and her eyes widened when she realized what she saw.

"What is it?" Darna rose to her feet and went over to Semo.

"Nothing to fear, Darna," he slid his arm around her waist. "There was only movement that I heard."

"We're safe for now?" this time she leaned into the embrace and then placed a hand on his chest.

"Yes, for now."

Darna pulled away from him and headed back to Hepo. Turning, she found Rihcada had returned. "So that's what he heard," she muttered. The young girl had been foraging just inside the treeline, still in view. It made Darna realize that even though he wasn't their father, he still worried and cared for her daughters as much as he could.

Turning her attention back to Hepo, she found her friend staring at Obi-Wan. "What is it?"

"I thought…I though for a moment he looked like Rihcad."

Darna gave her a sad smile. "It's not possible. I hated that I did it, but I did as Redan commanded."

"I don't know if I would ever be that strong. I grieve with you for your loss."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that helps." Darna closed her eyes and tried not to focus on those distant memories.

 _TBC…._


	8. Chapter 8

**The Guardians**

Rating: K  
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent to find out the truth from miners reports of another possible candidate for the Jedi.  
Notes: This story is a sequel to Initus.  
Disclaimer: All canon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled one, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Timeline: 43 BBY

Speech: " "  
Training bond communication: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

If there was anything good that came out of the harrowing events Obi-Wan was forced to participate in, it was that the medication was procured. It had been over an hour since Qui-Gon drank all of the concoction and he hadn't grown worse. The problem was, he hadn't improved either.

Sometimes it took at least a day before any type of medication would begin working. Maybe this was one of those instances, he mused. Rising to his feet he stretched and then reached for his lightsaber, only realizing after the fact that it was gone. For a moment he felt lost without it. Shaking his head he looked around for something else to do. It bothered him that he hadn't even thought about bringing any reading materials for his classes. Feeling a movement in the Force, he looked around, not sure where it was coming from.

Semo's actions were telling though. Obi-Wan watched as the hunter looked in the same direction he was. Apparently he heard something. Obi-Wan had no idea how he heard it, but he did. He could only sense the movement through the Force. As the disturbance grew, so did Semo's wariness.

While keeping an eye out on the edge of the forest, Obi-Wan focused his attention on the hunter. He wasn't at all like Dinah, or Qui-Gon. In fact, he didn't use the Force at all. Knowing that Qui-Gon was safe for now, Obi-Wan went over to Semo. Just as he reached the man, forms appeared off in the distance. As they grew near he realized that they held no weapons. Semo nodded to him then walked into the forest.

As Obi-Wan moved back towards Qui-Gon, Darna came forward, a questioning look in her eyes. Not knowing exactly how to answer, he gave her a shrug. For a moment he felt bad dumping everything into to the villager's laps, but at the same time his master was, or had been deathly ill.

Just as he sat back down beside his master, Semo returned with several men and women following. They all gathered around Darna and started speaking. Obi-Wan chose to ignore what was happening so he could focus on Qui-Gon. He placed his hand on his master's chest and reached out with the Force. The older Jedi was still struggling. Thinking it could be of some help, Obi-Wan reached out and helped with the healing, while allowing Qui-Gon to rest. He didn't heal per se, but more along the lines of letting his master have access to his energy and presence in the Force.

Qui-Gon shuddered as he tried to fight it off without thinking. /Please, Master. Don't fight it. I'm only trying to help./

Several minutes later Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon take what was offered and began using it. It was an odd feeling, having your energy and strength drained out of you. It could be dangerous giving up too much of oneself. Long before he reached the point of no return, Obi-Wan backed his presence away.

Opening his eyes, he looked down. Qui-Gon actually looked a little bit better, either that, or it was something that he desperately wished to believe.

/What you did was dangerous, Padawan./

Obi-Wan frowned. /You needed it because you weren't getting any better. Plus, you would have done the same thing for me./

Qui-Gon remained silent for a time. /What about the guardian?/

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the gathered crowd. They were on the other side of the clearing. If anything it felt as if there was a reunion of sorts going on. /I'm not sure, Master. Semo appears to have the same abilities as a trained Jedi…but…I don't feel the Force swirling in and around him the way you or any of the knights and masters at the Temple./

Qui-Gon's eyes actually opened. For a moment he looked at him before closing them again. When he answered he sounded weaker, /Interesting./

/Save your strength for healing, Master./ Obi-Wan placed a hand on Qui-Gon's chest.

"Obi-Wan?"

Not knowing who it was, Obi-Wan turned his attention to the small group. Several had come near and then began speaking. "Not again," he muttered as he raised his hands in supplication. "I can't understand you."

Dinah pushed her way through the unknown men and women then turned around and folded her arms. She said something and then pointed back to him. At least anger wasn't coming from the group. Whatever it was before had morphed into curiosity, and then compassion.

 _They want to help,_ Dinah's voice floated into his mind.

 _How?_

There was more discussion. Instead of sending him a message, Dinah and the group scattered and began collecting things. At first Obi-Wan had no idea what they were doing until they all came back and began to construct what turned out to be a litter.

With gentle hands Qui-Gon was moved to conveyance.

Compared to them being kicked out several days ago, the return trip took half the time.

* * *

Qui-Gon opened his eyes only to find that he wasn't out in the open anymore. Above him was the rafters of a circular hut, or shelter, and it looked as if some type of leather was stretched across it, keeping the outside elements from inside. He shifted and felt either blankets or a mat under him.

Just as he was about to try to sit up Obi-Wan came inside with a bowl. "How are you, Master?" he asked as he knelt beside him.

"Weak, but my mind feels clearer." He watched as Obi-Wan put the bowl off to the side and then leaned over to help him sit up. Before he could roll back down, Obi-Wan reached out his hand and pulled through the Force to him what looked like a backrest. "Thank you, Padawan."

Closing his eyes, he tried to remember the past few days, but everything felt like it was a blur. He could have sworn that they were in some sort of clearing, but that was about it. "How long have I been here?" Qui-Gon asked as Obi-Wan placed the bowl in his hands. His hands trembled, but his fingers were able to grasp onto the surface. The smell wafting from it ignited his hunger, and his mouth began watering.

"Not that long. Around a day." Obi-Wan gave him what he interpreted as a critical look then helped him bring the bowl to his mouth to drink what turned out to be broth. "Dinah mentioned that you might not remember what happened."

"Who is this Dinah?"

"A healer. She's also Force sensitive." Obi-Wan paused, "But that's not all. I think I found the 'guardians' the miners spoke about. There's a man here who has some of our abilities, but it's not through the Force. I'm not sure what to think about him."

"Interesting." Qui-Gon too another sip, "And the girl?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "She's too old for Jedi training."

"How old is she?"

"About 14 standard I would think. Plus, she's a very adept healer, and I don't want to take her away from her people." He fiddled with the end of his cloak.

The movement drew Qui-Gon's eyes to where Obi-Wan's lightsaber would normally be located. It wasn't there. "Padawan?" he raised an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan's face flushed for a moment as he looked away. "Yeah, I know. I didn't loose it on purpose. It's actually in a pit, and one I do not want to go down into for I was almost killed."

That caught Qui-Gon's full attention. "What was required of you?"

The Padawan's face shot up. "It's not like that at all. The Priestess," he swallowed hard, "tried to have me executed for being what she called a sedt." His voice lowered, "I had no choice."

Qui-Gon sent understanding through their bond. "Sometimes that happens, Padawan. I also feel that you're not telling me everything."

Obi-Wan shook his head and he looked away again, "I don't want to talk about it."

Qui-Gon knew it would be a battle lost if he tried to push Obi-Wan. "I will ask if it involves the girl."

"No, Master. There's nothing between us. What I do find odd is that I can somehow hear her through the Force. It's almost as if her voice floats on the eddies that the Force creates." Obi-Wan gave him a confused look. "I've heard that it's theoretically possible, but I'm not sure."

Feeling a disturbance in the Force they both turned to look at the opening. The leather was pulled back and a girl a little smaller than Obi-Wan entered. Her hair was almost the same shade as Obi-Wan's while her face and eyes were almost a perfect match for him. "Bone. Vi vekas," she nodded to both of them as she came over and knelt down.

Removing one of the bandages, she placed her hand on Qui-Gon's skin and reached out to the Force. Soon he felt the muscles loosening and he found it easier to breath. "Thank you, young one."

This time she gave him a confused look as she sat back on her heels. She glanced over to Obi-Wan and cocked her head to the side. After a moment she nodded then looked to the bowl to see if the broth had been consumed. When she was satisfied, she took the bowl and left them.

"That's Dinah, Master."

Qui-Gon contemplated the entrance for a few moments. "She's very bright."

Obi-Wan's gaze followed his. "Yes, though I didn't really notice how bright her signature was before." He paused and added a smile, "I wouldn't cross her path though, she's determined that you stay here until you're healthy enough for traveling."

Qui-Gon folded his arms. "Typical healer," he grumbled.

 _ **Room of a Thousand Fountains**_

Obi-Wan sat, legs folded under him, and eyes closed in his favorite spot. This was the first time he had any time to himself after he and his master made it back to Couriscant safely. He knew he would miss Dinah, but it was the way of life. Only in the last few days while Qui-Gon was regaining his strength that he he had begun learning the odd sounding language. Maybe he should have started earlier, but he was too busy trying to keep his Master from dying. He did not want to be apprenticed to anyone else, even if it was Master Numa.

Out of curiosity, he cast his mind out to see if he could sense her. There was nothing. _Oh well,_ he sighed.

"There you are, Padawan."

Obi-Wan looked up from his position. Qui-Gon stood over him. For a moment he felt like he had been in this position before, but he couldn't recall when it happened. He scowled, "I needed to get away from everything."

Qui-Gon lowered himself down. "I know." He smiled, "Now you know how I feel at the Council's incessant questions."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow, then shook his head. "When would that happen?"

The older Jedi answered with an even wider smile. "More often than not when you were in your classes." He paused, "You're thinking about Dinah, aren't you?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan ducked his head down. "I was, am still to a point fond of her, but not in the way you think."

Qui-Gon leaned forward and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I understand better than you realize."

Obi-Wan shifted position so that he had one leg folded under him with the other bent in front. It forced Qui-Gon to lean back to his initial position. "I'm surprised that her mother was elected leader. I wonder why."

"That is something that you need not think, or brood about. I've stated before and will state again, you are wiser than your years. I also believe that Darna will do just fine as her village leader."

 _finis_


End file.
